


Bloodborne

by androbeaurepaire



Series: Inks and capes [18]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: (for a change), Angst, Blood, Fanart, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I might actually redraw other pages too, Illustration, Panel redraw, and dick being an excellent son, anyway, because it's probably the single best bruce and dick story DC ever published, bloodborne is one of my life's biggest tragedies, but the art... holy sardine batman, have some bruce whump, so here is a modest attempt at resetting the aesthetics of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 22:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20317351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androbeaurepaire/pseuds/androbeaurepaire
Summary: drops of blood, like footsteps in the snowthe only ones he would have leftson of knight, I followedand foundhe was alive.-Redraw of a page from Batman/Nightwing: Bloodborne (written by Kelley Puckett, art by Toby Cypress)





	Bloodborne

**Author's Note:**

> I literally stole the original comic's title from this one, because it's just so damn perfect.

  
  
_drops of blood, like footsteps in the snow  
the only ones he would have left  
son of knight, I followed  
and found  
  
he was alive.   
  
_  
  
  
-  
Redraw of [this panel](https://nsa40.casimages.com/img/2019/08/20/190820123604172339.jpg) from **_Batman/Nightwing: Bloodborne (2002)_**. Written by Kelley Puckett, art by Toby Cypress.  
  
  
**_Japanese ink, watercolors and white ink on watercolor paper_**  
  
**_Please do not steal or repost without permission_**

**Author's Note:**

> I actually do have a perfect classic literature AND comics excuse for the added galons of blood, this time.
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://androbeaurepaire.tumblr.com/) and [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/androbeaurepaire.art/) for more art and DC related content !


End file.
